Electric machines, such as an electric motor, include a stator and a rotor having opposing surfaces. The stator includes a plurality of slots disposed on a surface of the stator and a paper sleeve is inserted within each of the slots of the stator. A plurality of conducting wires are disposed within the paper sleeves that are disposed within the slots of the stator. The rotor is rotatable about an axis relative to the stator. The conducting wires generate an electromagnetic force in response to an electric current passing therethrough. The electromagnetic force acts against the rotor to cause the rotor to rotate relative to the stator.